heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-07-23. Hey Arnold Music Video, by jarelkortan85
jarelkortan85, 7/23/2006 6:25 PM :Hello everybody I made my first Hey Arnold music video, and now I'm bringing it to you. You know I would see these Anime Music Videos and think I can do something like that and the show I had plenty of episodes of was Hey Arnold. And also no one that I know of has made a Hey Arnold music video. The one I made is only the start, in time I want to make a few more. Okay there are some slowed down scenes, partly I didn't wan't to make them that long, but it was neccesary to fill some gaps, I don't claim this video to be perfect, but it's good, a few have already told me what they think. Now thw music may seem not fit at first, but as it goes it will become clear why I chose it. Well Enjoy. Episodes from http://www.geocities.com/hey_arnold2003/home.html Editing Software: Windows Moive Maker Edited and Directed by: Justin Footage: Various Episodes Music: Someday by Sugar Ray Music Video Location: http://files.filefront.com/Someday___Hey_Arnoldwmv/;5241309;;/fileinfo.html ---- Cool, 7/23/2006 7:04 PM :I've been wanting to make a HA! AMV for the longest time, but I know next to nothing about Windows Movie Maker. I have some great songs in mind. Could you give me some tips? I f'ed around with that program one night, and tried to upload an episode and it took like ten mintues. The whole program and computer slowed to a crawl, and I said screw it. How can I upload little bits of an episode and put them together with music? I want this to be easy! :) Stephen ---- Hurricos, 7/25/2006 1:30 AM :This is a very good video. Lol, yeah WMM does take a long time to upload eps. and I don't know jack squat about it either. Hey Jarel, maybe you ca post a tutorial on it for others who want to make a HA! AFV. Just a thought. Hurricos.EXE loging out. ---- jarelkortan85, 7/25/2006 6:43 AM :Well, a tutorial would be hard for me to make, you see, that was my first time acutally using that software, maybe I looked at in the past about what transistions it had and checked out a few options that it offered, but aside from that I never used it. You see, I already have prior editing experience and had made several music videos in the past, along with a short film, mini-documentry, news report, and a couple other projects back in high school 3 years ago. Even then I didn't enjoy that software, I mean it only had single track editing, I mean how weak is that, but then again it's a low grade editing software, what I'm afteris something much more powerful. Sorry I couldn't help, If I ever think of something, I'll let you know. ---- Hurricos, 7/25/2006 7:17 PM :That's ok Jarel, but I hope you don't mind me asking: if you never used WMM before then what was it? ---- jarelkortan85, 7/26/2006 5:24 AM :I did use it, I just hadn't used it before that. That was the first time I used it. ---- Mokichan_8000, 7/30/2006 11:42 AM :I love you for making that music video. They HA! community is in dying need of stuff like that. :) Yeah, I've always wanted to make a music video about Helga, done to the song "That's What Love is For" by Amy Grant, but I could never find the episodes. I have some experience in Windows Movie Maker - I've made a Teen Titans Raven tribute music video to Evanescence's "Going Under", and I'm currently working on a Little Mermaid music video to the Corrs "Breathless". All I can say is practice; I'm no expert, and I'm nowhere near as good as the people on AMV, but with a little experience, you can pull off some truly decent stuff with the software :) ---- Cool, 7/31/2006 3:33 AM :What are the basics to making an AMV? I mainly wanna know how I can upload little bits of an episode, and not a full 22 min. one, cause it takes WAY to long to import into the Windows Movie Maker, and then the computer runs as slow as a snail, and my computer is damn fast. We need a tutorial people! Stephen ---- Jennerz8, 7/31/2006 4:21 AM :You would still have to upload the full episode, sorry. I know of no other way to get it in there unless you have already cut it up into short clips before trying to upload any part of it into WMM. I have a bit of experience with WMM, Service Pack 1 version. Service pack 2 version gives you more options and more transitions to choose from to give the video more effects. I have made at least 5 music videos for Jimmy Neutron. You can find them at JN-Fandom (you can go to http://www.freewebs.com/iggy-chan/musicvideosmedia.htm to find my work) available under 'videos made by others'. I made the following m-videos from that list: "100 Years" by Five for Fighting "Runaway" by the Corrs (was first made as a flash HA! music video by Ardee which can be found at Ardee's Homeplace) "Playboys of the South Western World" by Blake Shelton "Supernova Girl/The Right Kind of Wrong/Natural/Nothing's Wrong with Me" by Protozoa/LeAnn Rimes/S Club/ZettaBytes (My first work, not so good) And... "Loco/She Couldn't Change Me/Get Right" by David Lee Murphy/Montegomery Gentry/Jennifer Lopez. (My second work, also not so good) I can write up a tutorial, but it would be for a computer that has the WMM version that comes with Service Pack 1 instead of the one that comes with SP2. I plan on making a few HA! MVs myself, but I need to download some episodes first...I have almost all of the songs that I could use for making MVs of this series. I have tons of ideas, and not all of them revolve around being Arnold/Helga videos or Helga videos or Arnold videos. I have ideas for videos using the other characters too. ---- GräfinZahl, 7/31/2006 4:19 PM :>maybe you ca post a tutorial on it for others who >want to make a HA! AFV. What about reading the help file? Sorry, but if you can't even figure out how to use WMM, then you'll probably never be able to use a real video editing software. I mean using WMM for editing videos is like editing graphics with MS Paint: They're really easy to use but have very few features and they compress your files really bad. Unfortunaly there is no good free video editing software for Windows - especially none that can edit WMV-files. If you only want to work with AVI-files though, try VirtualDub. It's a very powerful video cutting tool. However, if you want a really good video editing software and don't care about the operating system your working on, get a version of Linux and try CineLerra. That's probably the most professional free video editing software you can get.